Regalando y recibiendo amor
by bebehuddy
Summary: House intenta conocer un poco más de la vida de Cuddy. Comienzo de una relación. Rachel no existe
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy no compartía su agenda personal con nadie. En el hospital todos la conocían como la férrea decana, la que no cedía fácilmente, la que sacaba el lado duro si era necesario. No por nada había llegado hasta donde estaba. Ella misma se lo recordaba diario, no podía ceder; no podía mostrar que, en el fondo, era una niña asustada, buscando la aprobación de papá. Pero su padre había muerto, y había que encontrar dentro de sí esas respuestas.

Nadie sabía, por lo tanto ,que cada tercer viernes de cada mes, Lisa Cuddy viajaba 50 kms de su casa, para pasar el fin de semana con estos niños huérfanos, solo eran dos noches, parte del domingo, pero esas horas la llenaban. Apenas tenía algunos 14 meses con esa rutina, pero ella los quería de toda la vida.

Cuando pasaba, que Lisa llegaba al fin de semana deseado, y alguno de sus pequeños, no estaba ya, la tristeza la embargaba. Por otro lado, sin embargo, ella sabía que eso era el sueño de sus pequeños, encontrar un hogar.

Esa pequeña casa -hogar -granja la hacía muy feliz. De manera casual la había encontrado, al darle seguimiento al niño cuyos padres fallecieron casi al llegar al hospital, después de tener un accidente automovilístico. Esa historia tan triste, le estaba robando el sueño por lo que decidió involucrarse; lo más que pudo hacer, de acuerdo a la trabajadora social, era darle visitas a Joshua, en ese entonces de 4 años, el cual no contaba con familiar aparte de sus fallecidos padres.

Joshua no hablaba con nadie. Había dejado de comunicarse. De ser un niño alegre en su jardín de niños, se transformó en una pequeña sombra. La vida le robó de golpe todos los sueños que sus padres tenían para él. Y así inició todo, Lisa comenzó visitando al pequeño, pero conforme iba conociendo un poco al resto de la "familia" ella se iba encariñando.

Había casos terribles, niños abandonados, quemados, maltratados al extremo. Cosas que Lisa no podía creer, pero sí, así era la vida, y ellos lo sabían en una forma muy dura.

Lisa deseaba verlos más seguido, pero aparte de su trabajo, no era recomendable por que los niños sufrirían más al verla con más frecuencia, y perderla. Elllos necesitaban estabilidad, y Lisa no podía dárselos a ninguno de ellos, No por el momento.

Le gustaba llevarles ropa, juguetes, cualquier cosa que ella detectaba que les hacía falta. No era fácil sobrellevar la economía en ese lugar, con la poca ayuda que el gobierno les brindaba al matrimonio Stevens, ya ellos tocando los 70 años cada uno. No podían quejarse, habían tenido éxito en sus carreras, hijos que crecieron se casaron y se fueron. Fue como ellos decidieron, devolver a la vida todo lo bueno que habían recibido. Con sus ahorros, invirtieron todo en esa casona a las afueras de la ciudad, y comenzaron la odisea de recibir niños sin hogar, para formarlos, alimentarlos y también buscarles un nuevo inicio.

Ya era martes, solo 3 días más y Lisa los vería de nuevo… se perdió un poco en ese pensamiento, llena de papeles en su oficina; sonrió levemente pero se sobresaltó con el ruido de la puerta al interrumpir en forma brusca el Dr. House, el cual, nunca, nunca, tocaba como era debido.

Qué se le ofrece Dr. House? Estoy ocupada. – bajaba la mirada a su escritorio

Vengo a distraerte un poco corazoncito, para que te desaburras, te ves cansada, y yo puede ayudarte a "animarte" – le levantaba las cejas sugestivamente

Como siempre, muy tentador, pero paso

No sabes de lo que te pierdes, solecito mío, bueno, pensándolo bien, si sabes….solo lleva tu mente cuando eramos unos pequeños estudiantes…

Mira House, dime a lo que viniste – le hablaba seria, molesta

Uff. Parece que toque algún punto sensible, válgame, no sabía que hice gran efecto en ti, mujer de piedra.

Ultima oportunidad, House¡ qué quieres?

Ya ya, está bien…necesito un favor.

Qué favor? No te voy a pagar la puta en turno, ni el cable en tu departamento, ni la cuenta de 500 dlls que tienen en la cafetería¡

Eres una negativa, Lisa Cuddy…eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora, es algo un poco más..personal.

Lisa no movió ni un centímetro de su rostro – House tuvo que seguir hablando…

El sábado al mediodía necesito….me acompañes a …Wilson tiene una nueva novia, y el infeliz quiere mi opinión de su "futura " esposita…y ella tiene no sé que reunión familiar y me ha invitado, obviooo con una pareja, y pensé que era más interesante llevar a una vieja …- hizo una pausa - conocida conocida¡ que andar con mis apasionadas conquistas. No tienes que hacer nada, comerás gratis, y tendrás la fortuna de salir conmigo¡ Paso por ti a la 1 ..- se daba media vuelta…

House¡ House te estoy hablando¡

Que pasa? Bueno bueno, recógeme tú a la 1…

No es eso House, temo que no puedo acompañarte. Muchas gracias por tu inivitación, pero tendrás que buscar a una de "tus conquistas".

En verdad? Que harás? Estás ocupada? Ya sé, día de lavar, o del jardín? Por favor Lisa, ten vida social, te estoy ayudando¡

Eso le dolió a Lisa , no le gustaba le restregarán lo que, era verdad

Vete House¡ tengo mucho trabajo¡ Una de tus putas feliz te acompañará.

House salió pensativo. Algo estaba raro con Lisa. El juraría que otros términos, ella se hubiera incluso emocionado un poco. No que ella lo amara, pero siempre creyó que ella estaba ahí, para él.

La comida con Wilson y su noviecita pasaría para mejor ocasión.

Ahora él, tendría una misión. La misión de averiguar que se traía entre manos Lisa Cuddy. A partir de ese día, comenzó a seguirla a su casa. Todo estaba en orden; vueltas a la tintorería, el super, la farmacia, normal.

Más sin embargo, el viernes no fue así. Lisa no tomó rumbo a su casa. Y pronto House sabría su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡ pensé que acabaría ya,pero creo se irá a otro capi más; espero lo disfruten, arriba el Huddy¡ y recuerden, no tengo nada que ver con los personajes esto solo es diversión…

* * *

CAPITULO 2

No sabía ni porque la seguía; bueno, sí. La curiosidad le ganaba al cansancio, siempre los puzzles le ganaban. Y este era uno muy interesante. Lisa Cuddy, _SU_ Lisa Cuddy, tenía un secreto. Y ella no le tenía secretos, no a él. Y caramba¡ si acaso existían, él los descubría.

Por eso no le representó un fastidio seguirla. La vio estacionarse. Se tardó en bajar, vio como iba bajaba de la cajuela del coche bolsas, iba cargada. Que era ahí? Un establo? Tomaba clases de equitación? La pequeña Cuddy quería su pony? Mil ideas locas bailaban en su cabeza…tenía que esperar…

La dejó entrar. Observó como era recibida por un par de jóvenes, mujeres, atentas y demostrativas…la acompañaban de vuelta al coche, tomaban mas bolsas…iban sonriendo a la entrada y se perdían en la casona.

House se dispuso, al bajar la luz del día, a espiar mas de cerca; había notado que había niños, muchos niños, algunos ya jóvenes, que salían y entraban a la casa, otros jugaban en los jardines, no entendía bien porque no había señalización…cuando finalmente se decidía a tocar, volvió a esconderse en los arbustos, escucho unas voces, entre ellas, las de Cuddy.

Como disfruto estar aquí¡

Nosotros el recibirte querida¡ Sabes bien que todos acá te queremos, eres parte de la familia¡

A veces quisiera dejar todo allá y venirme a ayudarlos¡ Es tan difícil salir de aquí¡ No quisiera tener que esperar un mes entero¡

Lisa, tu bien sabes que tanto John como yo, te queremos, te hemos tomado cariño como una hija más…pero también tú tienes que seguir con tu camino, tus responsabilidades… - la señora mayor le acariciaba el cabello a Lisa – tu ayuda nos viene a dar un aire fresco…

Los tres adultos se sentaban en la terraza, tenían con ellos sus respectivas tazas…de repente, 4 chiquillos salieron corriendo…

Dra Cuddy¡ Dra Cuddy¡ dígale a Paul que el videojuego es mío¡ yo se lo pedí, lo recuerda? – los chiquillos se empujaban…

No es verdad¡ Dra Cuddy, yo se lo encargué, soy Peter, y soy más responsable que este Paul…

Ya, ya haber…no son modos y tampoco es justo que le hagan eso a la Dra. Cuddy¡ - levantaba un poco la voz la Sra. Stevens – vamos, vamos, entren a la casa, tienen que aprender a compartir, no hagan escenas… - los chiquillos entraban a regañadientes…

Toda esta escena no pasó desapercibida para House, el cual por cierto ya estaba desesperado por decir lo menos, necesitaba saber, necesitaba la verdad, necesitaba sentarse en un lugar cómodo¡ La pierna lo estaba matando…finalmente, vio como los ancianos besaban con cariño a Cuddy, y ella partía a una cabaña más pequeña, situada al lado de la misma casona…salía a los pocos minutos para bajar un par de mochilas del auto. Finalmente, entró y se encendían más luces en la pequeña casa…

House esperó unos 5 minutos más, y sin tener ningún tipo de problema, ingresó a la casa, él había escondido bastante bien la moto, no era visible para la gente de las casas, por lo que con cautela y sin hacer ruido, sorprendió a una pensativa Cuddy…avanzó hasta ella, que estaba de espaldas a él sosteniendo algo que veía con mucho interés… House la tomó de la cintura con una sola mano, motivo por el cual Cuddy soltó un mini grito y un gran salto…

Al verlo…

House¡ House¡ Pero…que haces aquí¡ - el rostro de Cuddy estaba completamente descompuesta…no sabía si llorar, gritar, o pegarle toda la noche…

Calma, calma mujer¡ que manera de reaccionar¡ casi brincas al techo¡ cállate que despiertas a toda la familiota de a lado¡ Haber, respira…..

La sorpresa, el miedo, la adrenalina, todo le dio paso al coraje…se abalanzó a él y comenzó a darle de golpes en el pecho..o intentos de golpe porque House o los evadía como si estuviera boxeando o de plano atravesaba sus brazos para amortiguar los golpes…

Cuando de plano, vio que Lisa no lo dejaba de golpear, no le quedó otra más que detenerle ambas manos…

Cuddy¡ Detente¡ pareces loca¡ -la misma inercia de la situación, provocó que se fueran moviendo un poco más hacia atrás, chocando Lisa con un sofá grande que estaba al medio del salón, trompicó, cayó y por ende, jaló a House, cayendo ambos en el sofá, él arriba de ella…

House¡ bájate¡ que estás pesado¡ quítate de encima¡

No, hasta que me prometas que dejarás de querer matarme¡

House le detenía ahora los brazos hacia arriba, extendidos, ambos estaban completamente pegados, pecho con pecho, y eso no estaba pasando desapercibido para la entrepierna de House, lo cual, por supuesto, comenzó a sentir Cuddy…

House¡ acaso, tú? Dime que no es lo que estoy sintiendo¡ Muévete animal¡

Oye tampoco, digo, sé que nos conocemos de tiempo y que hay confiancitas, pero no le digas animal a mi querido y amado y pequeño, bueno, pequeño no, Hugh… - las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas, rápidamente se estaban encendiendo, toda la tensión sexual de años, parecía que les estallaría de golpe en la cara…

Está bien House, está bien …estoy tranquila, pero por favor, suéltame los brazos, bájate de encima, y explícame que estás haciendo aquí, o mejor dicho¡ dime porque demonios me seguiste¡ que no hay otra explicación¡ - el intento falso de calma de Cuddy no funcionaba….volvía a enojarse..

Ves? Lo ves? Si te suelto, me agarraras a golpes, y soy un inválido¡ me duele mi pierna, tengo horas¡ esperando saber que pasa aquí, necesito descansar, y lo único que te preocupa es, según tú, porque tengo una erección¡ Que acaso no checas los escotes que usas mujer¡ - y prácticamente enterraba no solo su mirada sino la cara en sus senos, estaba a milímetros…

Lisa estaba impactada…que estuviera ahí, que la tuviera así, y que le coqueteara de tal forma, no podía ella reaccionar de otra manera…

House…por favor….no hagas esto….

Cuddy…puedo explicarte, mañana…pero ahora..- comenzaba a darle pequeños besos….en la frente, en los párpados, en la mandíbula… - hueles riquísimo, te sientes tan suave… - de a poco iba aflojando la presión donde la sujetaba de las manos… - soltaba una de ellas, teniendo algo de miedo que Cuddy le impactara dicha mano en su mejilla, pero necesitaba tocarla…y así lo hizo, comenzó con dicho brazo libre, luego acarició su rostro, pasando a darle un beso fuerte, duro, que la dejaba sin aliento…. Volteó a verla para saber como iba la reacción… y lo que vio fue placer, lujuria, los ojos de la decana estaban sumidos en la pasión…soltó la otra mano y se dejó acariciar por aquella mujer que lo volvía loco y que solo circunstancias extremas, como está, eran las que podían provocar que este par de almas locas se unieran….

La noche empezaba, y ellos tenían mucho que demostrarse…mañana podrían llegar los reclamos..


End file.
